prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kiss Before Lying
A Kiss Before Lying is the 18th episode in Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis In the Hasting's kitchen, the girls minus Hanna are sitting round Caleb's laptop as Caleb hacks further into the memory files. After one too many requests, Caleb asks them to back up. One by one, each of them gets a call from Hanna, which they all decline. Eventually, Spencer answers her phone and says she is with her family to prevent Hanna from coming over. However, Emily accidentally breaks a glass, and in surprise, Aria shouts out. Hanna is hurt, thinking the girls are mad at her, but doesn't force the subject. Caleb manages to get a clear picture of the things in Alison's box, which includes a fake ID of Alison with dark brown hair. Aria and Spencer sit alone in Spencer's kitchen, and Spencer asks Aria to sleep over, as they both need the company, but Aria already made plans with Holden. Spencer is surprised as Aria was only hanging out with him to spend time with Ezra, whom Aria said never showed up to meet her. Aria notes that Toby's truck has gone, and Spencer says she took it back to Toby, and cries after remeniscing about him. Aria comforts her and Spencer says she doesn't know how Aria is holding it together. She asks if it's her fault that they are lying to Hanna about Caleb, but Aria assures her that there are certain situations in which someone must lie to their friends, no matter how much they hate it. Later that night, Ezra and Aria are in Ezra's car, discussing their situation. Aria hates having to lie to her friends, but her mom seems to be slowly coming round to the idea of them dating. In the Marin's kitchen, Hanna and Ashley are eating dinner in silence, when Ashley asks about the elephant in the room. Hanna says that Kate isn't an elephant, but a snake who is going to ruin her life. Ashley assures her that Tom made it clear to Kate that if there was any problem between her and Hanna, there would be consequences. Hanna isn't convinced Kate will listen, but Ashley gets her to promise that she will do everything she can to make Kate feel welcome in Rosewood. Aria and Holden are picked up by Byron, who leaves to go to the ATM. Aria apologizes for being late, as she and Ezra got lost when trying to take a shortcut. They quickly form a plan of what they did that night, and Aria realizes that it's the third time they have gone out and wonders what people will think. Holden says that they should keep them guessing. At school the next day, Hanna asks the girls what they did the previous night, and they lie that they were studying. They remember that it is Kate's first day at Rosewood High, and Hanna is worried and keeps looking around for her. As they walk back to their table, Hanna notices Spencer is wearing a man's undershirt, and Spencer says that it is Toby's. Kate approaches them, looking a little nervous and awkwardly makes conversation with the girls. Spencer asks Kate if they have met before. Kate says it was at the wedding, but glares at Spencer. Hanna shows Kate to her next class, and gets a text from "A", who warns her to keep Caleb out of their business or they will expose Ashley's theft of the money. The girls meet up later, and Hanna asks if they think Caleb has been secretly hacking into A's files, revealing that A sent her a text about it. The girls brush it off and quickly leave, but Hanna confronts Spencer, saying that she knows they are annoyed she destroyed the memory drive, but they shouldn't just push her away as she was only doing it to protect Caleb and would do the same for each of them. Emily and Maya are lying together in Maya's bedroom, where they jokingly discuss sabotaging the swim team for refusing to let Emily back. Emily gets a text from Pam, who is returning for a visit tomorrow. Emily says she is a completely different person and Maya says she will believe it when she sees it. At school, the girls are eating lunch with Kate, who is being disturbingly nice. Spencer asks Kate if she has ever been to Maine, along with many other questions. When Kate leaves to meet her teachers, Hanna tells Spencer to back off. Spencer says she knows Kate from somewhere, but doesn't know where. Emily returns to her locker, finding a note taped to it ("Did you miss me?"). Pam then suddenly shows up, revealing the note is from her. Emily is surprised Pam is home so early, and they make plans to have dinner. Pam asks if any of Emily wants to invite her friends, but Emily says that she would like to invite Maya, which Pam agrees to, wanting to start again with Maya. In the locker room, the girls change for gym class. Hanna is still distressed about the text, and stuffs her phone into her bag before leaving with Aria. Spencer ties her shoelaces, and notices Kate is having trouble with her locker combination. Spencer reveals that she finally figured out where she knows Kate from - a horse ranch in the summer of 2006, where Kate was in a bunk. Kate says Spencer wins and asks her what she wants. Spencer assures Kate that she wasn't going to tell anyone, but Melissa sent her pictures from that summer, and if her being nice to Hanna is a charade, she'd better keep it up. Emily and Pam meet Maya at the Grille, where Maya is talking to Noel. When he leaves, Emily asks about him, and Maya says he just helped with her phone, and that he is really sweet. Emily dismisses this, and the three go to their table, but not before Maya makes a comment about Pam's outfit. Aria and Holden arrive at a diner, where Aria revealed that her plans got canceled and she didn't want to ruin Holden's night, so she'll just hang around until they go home. Holden revealed his plans got canceled as well, and didn't want to ruin Aria's night. Instead of going home, they decide to spent the night together. Holden orders a pizza, remembering Aria's favorite topping, and challenges her to a game of air hockey. Meanwhile, Emily, Maya and Pam's evening isn't going too well. They discuss music, and Maya says that she doesn't think Pam is the type of person who listens to jazz, hinting jazz musicians were all stoners. Maya gets a text, and says it's from her stalker. Pam is surprised, and Maya quickly says that she was joking, and it's just from a guy she dated who is having trouble letting go. Hanna and Spencer are hanging out in Spencer's house, preparing to watch a movie. Hanna is still worried about Kate, sure that her nice personality is just an act. To convince Hanna that she has nothing to worry about, Spencer shows Hanna a picture of Kate from 2006, covered in bug bites. However, Hanna's good mood suddenly shifts when she finds the picture of Ali's fake ID. Spencer confesses that Caleb is still hacking into A's phone, and they kept it a secret from her. Hanna is furious and says that while she was worried about Kate backstabbing her, she didn't realize Spencer was the one holding the knife. Emily, Maya and Pam are finishing up dinner. When Pam goes to pay the bill, Emily accuses Maya of trying to aggravate Pam by making jokes about drugs and mentioning the guy she dated in New York. Maya says she wanted to start over with Pam by being honest, and asks if it's Pam who has a problem with Maya dating guys, or Emily. At Hollis College, Ezra is chatting with a professor, who says that he has recommended Ezra for an associate dean's position at the new Hollis Satellite school in New Orleans. The board is close to approving, and Ezra is surprised. He asks for a few days to think it over, when he is told that it was Byron who recommended him for the job. Hanna confronts Caleb about going behind her back, who says that he knows she is trying to protect him, but he is worried about her. Hanna says he isn't the only one she is trying to protect as the last year was really hard on her and Ashley. She confesses that they had serious money issues and almost lost their house, and Ashley stole money from the bank to support them. Hanna says she never told anyone that before, and Caleb thanks Hanna for trusting him. Hanna says someone else knows and is holding it over her. Caleb asks if it's Jenna, but Hanna says she doesn't know, and that it's their phone that Caleb is working on. Back at the diner, Aria and Holden are having a lot of fun. Holden asks about Ezra, but Aria says she doesn't want to talk about him. Meanwhile, Caleb storms up to the Cavanaugh residence to talk to Jenna. He gets no answer and goes to leave, when a police car pulls up. Garrett Reynolds gets out and demands to know why Caleb is there. Caleb says he is there to tell Jenna to stop threatening Hanna, but Garrett says Caleb needs to be a lot scarier if he wants Jenna to take him seriously. Spencer goes to Hanna's to apologize, and says that it wasn't an act of betrayal, it was desperation, and A has taken everything from her, and she can't lose Hanna, too. Hanna hugs Spencer and says that she hasn't. Aria and Holden are getting ready to leave, when someone accidentally knocks Holden into the table. Aria gets a glimpse of a nasty looking bruise on Holden's stomach, but Holden says it's nothing to worry about. Spencer and Hanna are in Hanna's room, where Hanna says that she has seen Ali with dark hair before, around two years ago. Flashback to a chubby Hanna getting a hair appointment and being sat next to Vivian Darkbloom. Hanna recognizes Ali's voice and is surprised to see that Vivian is actually Ali herself with dark brown hair. Ali says she is pretending to be someone else and asks Hanna to play along. When Hanna asks why, Ali says she is bored and suggests Hanna do the same sometime. Ali hints she is sick of being herself all the time, and pulls off what is revealed to be a wig. Spencer searches Vivian Darkbloom, which she finds to be an anagram of Vladimir Nabokov, a Russian author who wrote 'Lolita'. Hanna shows Spencer the book in question, which she stole from Ali. Spencer finds a claim ticket inside. Emily goes to Maya's, to whom she says that she does have a problem with Maya dating a guy, but not for the reason she thinks, she has a problem with Maya dating anyone. Maya assures Emily she has no competition, and she was rude at dinner because she was still mad at Pam for getting her sent to rehab. Maya shows Emily her room, which has been altered with a beautiful underwater feel. Emily is stunned, and Maya tells Emily she loves her. Emily returns her love, and they lie down on Maya's bed and passionately kiss. Spencer calls the number on the ticket, and discovers that whatever Ali stored is still there. At school, Noel comes up to Hanna and thanks her for making his day. Hanna is confused, but Noel just grins and walks away. Emily, Spencer and Aria come up to Hanna, shocked that she would do such a thing, asking for an explanation. Hanna asks what she did, and Emily shows Hanna her phone, which displays a picture of Kate naked in the girls locker room. Hanna is horrified and insists she didn't send it to them, but Aria says she didn't just send it to them, she sent it to her entire contact list. As they look around, everyone is is shown to have the picture. No one needs to guess who the real culprit is. In Peter Hastings' study, a black gloved figure is snooping around, and takes a gun from one of the desk drawers. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Natalie Hall as Kate Randall Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Shane Coffey as Holden Rob Welsh as Stylist Notes *I. Marlene King has tweeted that Hanna shares a huge secret with Caleb in this episode that even the other Pretty Little Liars aren't privvy to. *I. Marlene King has also tweeted that this episode will please Emaya fans. *Wren does not appear in this episode. Featured Music Memorable Quotes Alison: Here's the thing, I'm pretending to be someone else. So play along. Hanna: (nods) Okay, but why? Alison: Cause I'm bored. I do it a lot. hanna: i'm not gonna let her complain to my dad that my friends are giving her the fourth degree. spencer: it's the third degree. hanna: whatever! just stop giving her degrees, okay? Photo Gallery PLLS02E18-01.jpg PLLS02E18-02.jpg PLLS02E18-03.jpg PLLS02E18-04.jpg PLLS02E18-05.jpg PLLS02E18-06.jpg PLLS02E18-07.jpg PLLS02E18-08.jpg PLLS02E18-09.jpg PLLS02E18-10.jpg PLLS02E18-11.jpg PLLS02E18-12.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes